Kaiser Foundation Hospital, Los Angeles, continues to contribute cases to active Western Cancer Study Group protocols. The addition of two new medical oncologists to our staff will undoubtedly result in increased numbers of patients being placed on protocol studies. In 1974, Kaiser Foundation Hospital, Los Angeles, presented papers at the American Association of Cancer Research Meeting and at the 11th International Cancer Congress in Florence. In addition, we were co- authors of a WCSG sponsored paper at that meeting. In 1975, we will be concentrating on increasing our participation in protocol studies. We estimate that we will place 20-30 patients on the WCSG adjuvant breast study alone, besides other WCSG protocols. Currently we use conduction intra mural pilot studies (1) comparing streptozotocin vs. adriamycin in the treatment of soft tissue sarcomas; (2) the treatment of advanced ovarian cancer with 4-drug ghemotherapy: prednisone, 5FU, cytoxan and matulane; and (3) the treatment of breast cancer with aminoglutethamide and the Cooper regimen. Eventually we hope to incorporate these pilot studies into group-wide WCSG protocol studies.